


Friday Night Drinks at Browns

by ozzyj



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzyj/pseuds/ozzyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three friends, cocktails and future possibilities. An angst ridden UST, with a splash of Gavin to brighten the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Night Drinks at Browns

**Author's Note:**

> This story so far is a combination of birthday presents for Defyingnormalacy and writing for the Major Crimes Christmas Gift Exchange over at LJ. 
> 
> This is not my usual ship ya'll – so please be kind!
> 
> I do not own any of the characters below – I am only borrowing them – and will not be financially benefiting from the story in anyway. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks again to Mellow_Mel for the beta work :)

**Friday Night Drinks at Browns.**

Captain Sharon Raydor shrugged her suit jacket from her shoulders as she entered Browns Wine Bar - along with it, she shed the working week.

She smiled when she spotted her friends at a booth in the back and began to weave her way through the happy hour traffic to reach them.

Gavin saw her coming and waved her over with a smile and an overdramatized look at his watch. "Shar – so glad you could make it."

"I know, I know; sorry I'm late," she kissed Gavin on each cheek. "Works been hellish…Hi Andrea."

"Hey," Andrea stood and greeted her friend with chaste peck on the cheek. "Interesting case?"

"You could say that…"

"No shop talk, ladies!" Gavin held up his Tanqueray and tonic. "First rule about drinks club."

"No arguments here," Sharon agreed as she placed her purse on the table and rummaged around for her wallet.

"Come sit," Gavin scooted over and patted the bench next to him. "Andy here was just telling me about the trip she has planned to Europe this summer. She's all Champs-Elysees this and Sistine Chapel that – she's making me _insanely_ jealous."

"You finally booked it?" Sharon asked, her eyebrows raised.

"This afternoon," Andrea beamed. "I fly to Paris the day after Gavin's birthday party."

"Glad to hear you've got your priorities straight." Gavin interjected.

"That's exciting," Sharon smiled, sharing in Andrea's mirth. "You will have to tell me all about it – but first I am in dire need of a glass of wine! Would either of you like a refill?"

"If I've got to listen to her Europe plans again, you'd better make mine a cocktail."

"A mojito perhaps?" Sharon said with a smirk as she retrieved her wallet and placed her purse on the bench next to Gavin.

"You got it in one, sweetie," Gavin said with a lopsided smile. "I can see why they made you Captain."

"Right…" Sharon quirked an eyebrow at him. "Andrea, would you like another?"

"I'm good, thank you," Andrea pulled her martini closer. "I skipped lunch to book my Europe trip," she narrowed her eyes at Gavin and he pulled a face. "…and this is already my second martini."

"Naughty girl." Gavin joked. "Eat your greens." He prodded the olives that were impaled on a cocktail stick in Andrea's glass.

"Right, martini olives; one of the five recommended fruit and vegetable portions a day." Andrea deadpanned and looked at Sharon; the women shared a smile.

"Alright, I'll be right back; I'll see if they have any snacks too."

"Thanks,"

As Sharon left the table to battle her way to the bar, Andrea watched her. Friday night drinks had been a tradition for Gavin and herself for as long as she could remember. From time-to-time, whenever her hectic schedule would allow, Sharon would join them.

Initially, Sharon's introduction to their tradition was at Gavin's invitation. Andrea, having only worked with Sharon through FID, was a little reluctant. She always found the Captain pleasant enough, but she appeared to have what one would term 'a stick up her ass' at work; Andrea had assumed the FID Captain would be a bit of a fun sponge. In reality however, her friend Sharon, was anything but.

"See something you like, Sailor?"

"Hmmm?" Andrea looked back to Gavin – who sat across the table grinning at her with a devilish look in his eyes. "What? Sharon? _Pfft_." She waved her hand at him dismissively.

"You two would be so cute."

"Sharon is straight, Gavin."

"Oh, straight schmate," Gavin shrugged. "Do you know for sure? And when have you ever let that stand in your way?"

"She's my friend."

"Am I not your friend?" He placed a hand on his chest. "You never make dreamy eyes at me."

"I do not make dreamy eyes at…" Andrea rolled her eyes. "Oh, hush you big queen. Just because you're going through a dry spell."

"Ouch, you wound me." Gavin feigned injury. "I think the lady doth protest too much."

"Don't be ridiculous…" Andrea looked over to where Sharon was waiting for their drinks. The Captain was perched on a stool, her hair tucked behind her ear as she read a menu on the bar.

It wasn't as if the DDA hadn't thought about Sharon that way; she wasn't blind. They had a lot in common and Sharon was smart, sexy as hell…and those legs…

Sharon laughed at something the bartender said to her and looked back to the table, her gaze connecting with Andrea's across the bar. The DDA averted her eyes quickly, a blush colouring her cheeks; her guilty reaction to their eye contact fuelling Gavin's argument.

"Oh, you've got it bad."

"Shut up, Gavin." Andrea leant across the table and playfully slapped Gavin on the arm to silence him. "Sharon is straight. She's straight _and_ she's married – and I'm not doing that again."

"Poor Andy," he pouted and moved to stroke her hand - but she snatched it away.

"Don't you poor Andy me," Andrea took a sip of her martini and pointed at him with a finger from the hand that held her glass. "No scheming, Gavin."

"Moi?" Gavin fluttered his eyes lashes innocently.

"I mean it." Andrea glowered at him over the rim of her glass.

"Bitch," Gavin said with a smirk as he rested back in his seat and crossed his left knee over his right. "You spoil all my fun."

"Are you two squabbling again?" Sharon asked as she approached with their drinks. "Here," she handed Andrea a menu. "They do bar snacks – we can't have you wasting away now can we?"

"Thank you," Andrea smiled weakly as she eyed the menu; she was suddenly not feeling very hungry at all.

The Captain pushed the flamboyant cocktail Gavin's way and took a sip of her white wine, before taking a seat next to Andrea. "Now, I can't wait to hear your plans for Europe…"

Sharon placed a hand on Andrea's wrist and in light of the DDA's conversation with Gavin, the blonde tensed slightly.

"But," Sharon continued. "There is something that I have just got to tell you both first."

"Oh?" Andrea shifted her arm under the warm weight of Sharon's hand and twisted to face her; her interest piqued.

"I have an announcement to make." Sharon smiled broadly as Gavin shifted forwards in his seat.

"Well go on," he gestured impatiently with his hands. "Pre tell."

"Well," Sharon's gaze flitted between the two of them. "I am divorcing Jackson."

"What?" Andrea pulled her arm from under Sharon's hand, her eyes wide. "What bought this on?"

"Well, you know how I mentioned that I was thinking about adopting Rusty?"

"Of course."

"Well, last week he agreed to it."

"That's great news, Sharon," Andrea smiled.

"But Jack said no?" Gavin guessed correctly.

"Can you believe that he actually wanted compensating for what the adoption may cost _him_?"

"Sounds like, Jackson." Gavin said knowingly.

"Anyway, he was being an ass about it so…"

"So you're divorcing him?" Andrea asked, shocked that her friend was finally divorcing her husband after such a long time. They'd talked about the possibility, but Sharon had always wound up defending Jackson – even after everything that man had put her through. It was something that Andrea could never fully understand.

"Divorced." Sharon corrected Andrea with a grin. "He signed the papers today."

"So it's official then?"

"The papers will be on my lawyer's desk by Monday morning."

"Wow," Gavin piped up. "Sharon Raydor – back on the market after all these years," he drained the remainder of his gin and tonic. "You better dust out those cobwebs."

Sharon grimaced. "You're disgusting."

"I know, but you love me for it," they all shared a smile and Gavin raised his mojito. "A toast to Sharon and the possibility of a sex life without batteries."

"I'll drink to that," Sharon laughed and raised her drink. "Cheers."

Their glasses clinked in unison and as they took a sip, Gavin looked smugly at Andrea – his expression deftly communicating his thoughts on the matter.

Fighting the urge to kick him under the table, Andrea downed her martini in an attempted to wash away the fluttering sensation in her stomach.

Sharon was no longer married.

' _Does that change things?'_

Andrea placed her empty martini glass on the table and nudged Gavin in the shin with her pointy-toe Manolo Blahnik.

Damn him for planting that seed.


	2. Champers Darling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally written as one shot story called 'Champers Darling' for the Major Crimes Christmas Gift Exchange over at LJ for Newnumbertwo who asked for Mothership, Raydor/Flynn or Raydor/Hobbs:…so I tried to add a little of all three – and a smidgeon of Christmassy Gavin too!
> 
> So if you think 'hold on a minute...I'm sure I've read this chapter somewhere before...' - you probably have!
> 
> Warning to the anti Raydor/Flynn readers out there – this chapter has some Sharon POV where she muses over her relationship with Andy. I really wanted to explore Sharon's mind set – and use the other characters to react to her relationship with Andy, the way that some fans of the show have.
> 
> IMHO, Sharon's motivation/feelings/fears about her relationship with Andy have been skipped over in the series so far - which I do find a little frustrating!
> 
> Despite the heavy Raydor/Flynn in this chapter - this story is ultimately a Raydor/Hobbs fic though – I promise!
> 
> This chapter is set after the Christmas episode – but before Jackson showed up at Sharon's apartment drunk...

**Chapter 2- Champers Darling?  
**

Sharon pulled her car up to the curb and put it in to park; removing her seatbelt she simultaneously tilted the rear-view mirror to show her reflection, and fished a lipstick from her purse on the passenger seat.

"For what it's worth,"' she grumbled as she applied a coat of plumb coloured gloss to her lips. _'I look exhausted.'_

What the Captain really needed was a good night's sleep – but instead there she was – readying herself to attend Gavin's annual post-Christmas, pre-New Year's bash. Sharon knew that she would never hear the end of it if she didn't at least put in an appearance. The Captain grimaced; at least this year there wasn't a 'theme'.

She couldn't even use work as an excuse for not attending; her team had closed their last case two days ago and now they appeared to be in a bit of a lull. Experience taught the Captain that it was just the calm before the storm – but truthfully, she could really use the distraction.

It wasn't that she was hoping to catch a new case – no - that would literally be like wishing somebody dead. What Sharon sought was a sense of normalcy and routine; landing a case to focus on would allow the Captain to channel her thoughts – to prevent them from constantly drifting into the realm of her personal life.

She rubbed her lips together to even out the spread of Dior gloss and contemplated her reflection; there were some things that makeup simply couldn't hide.

' _When did it all become so complicated?'_

' _After you filed for divorce,'_ with a hint of bitterness,Sharon's catholic subconscious answered her own question. At the very least she could draw a direct line between signing those papers and the discovery in her trash a few days ago.

Her ex-husband was drinking again; at least that's what their children had been led to believe. Sharon however, was very familiar with Jack's drinking habits – she knew the signs and she recognised the patterns. Dropping a dozen empty wine bottles into his recycling when he knew that their daughter would be staying for the holidays – that was not his MO.

Inviting Emily to stay with him, with the intention of her finding the empty bottles in his trash – in order to play the 'victim of the divorce' was certainly more his style.

Three years ago, Sharon would have been right back at Jack's side, helping him through his relapse for the sake if their children – but not this time. Whether he was drinking or not - manipulating their children in an attempt to get her back into his life – this time he had crossed a line.

This was supposed to be their first Christmas together as a new family; Ricky, Emily and Rusty together under one roof. Instead, Jackson's behaviour had placed Rusty in an impossible situation –giving him the choice of betraying his new siblings or lying to his mother.

Thankfully, Sharon had found the evidence in the trash and rescued Rusty from a decision that may have irreparably tainted his relationship with her elder children.

Jack's behaviour was unforgivable – and the situation needed to be dealt with…but Sharon was now in new territory. They were no longer married, her children were grown and as a result of Jack's own actions - they were beyond the point of Sharon needing to hide his relapse from their children.

She was at a loss as to what to do…

With a heavy sigh, Sharon tilted the rear-view mirror back to its original position; an emptiness filling her chest.

She missed Andy.

Sharon wasn't entirely sure when it had happened – but Andy had become one of her closest confidants. Despite his own demons – or maybe because of them - he was now a person with whom Sharon sought solace. However ever since the 'revelation' on the night of the ballet, Sharon had kept him at arms-length; conscious of how her interactions with him may be interpreted by others.

It was quite ridiculous really.

' _Why do I even care what other people think?'_

To the casual observer, it would appear that the aloof, former FID Captain didn't care much about the opinions of others. However as a high ranking female officer within the LAPD, maintaining a spotless reputation had been everything.

Being married, albeit separated from Jackson, had kept the chauvinist speculation about Sharon's sexuality and personal life to a minimum.

Gone were the days that being married to a man was beneficial to a woman building their career within the LAPD – however rumours of sleeping with a direct subordinate…that could certainly mar a public persona.

It was LAPD policy to report any relationship with a colleague to a superior officer – failure to do this would result in disciplinary action. Sharon knew from her experience in FID that more often than not, it was the woman that became the scapegoat in such situations.

She was also painfully aware that it was her responsibility as a manager never to put herself in situations where such rumours could surface…'non dates' for instance. Yet her relationship with Andy had taken her completely by surprise.

Who would have thought that underneath all of his womanising bravado Andy could be such a sweet, sensitive, insightful man? It appeared to Sharon, that she wasn't the only person keeping up appearances for the sake of a reputation.

Recently, her nights had been sleepless. Hours spent over-analysing every little detail of their past 'non dates' – wondering at possibilities and contemplating potential outcomes - to the point of emotional exhaustion.

She would be lying to herself if, when going through the divorce procedure, the thought that something could now develop out of her friendship with Andy hadn't crossed her mind.

But how could Sharon approach the subject of 'defining their relationship' to the LAPD, when Andy had appeared to be so blissfully unaware? At least until the night of the ballet…

Despite Rusty's insinuations to the contrary - Sharon's denial was not born of the fact she hadn't noticed that they were dating – it was that she just wasn't ready to deal with it yet.

What Andy did…involving their families like that…it meant that she now had to.

"Right," Sharon spoke decisively to the empty vehicle; there was no sense in wallowing this evening – she still had the party of the year to attend.

Grabbing her black clutch from the passenger seat, Sharon smoothed her fingers through her hair and exited the vehicle.

' _The sooner I get in there; the sooner I can make my excuses and leave.'_

_XxX_

" _You_ are late." Gavin Baker, dressed in a Roberto Cavalli dinner jacket, greeted Sharon with mock annoyance as she stood at the entrance to his spacious apartment.

"Fashionably so," She leant in to place a kiss on her pouting friend's cheek. "I'm sorry sweetie, time just got away from me. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Gavin's sulking was short lived; he shut the door behind Sharon and offered to take her jacket. "So…how is the festive season treating my newly single gal? Get any naughty gifts from Santa this year?"

"Why yes," Sharon looked at Gavin disapprovingly as she shrugged out of her beige, three quarter length coat- to reveal her a deep green cocktail dress underneath. "I am always mindful _never_ to open a gift from you in front of my children."

"Your vagina thanks me," Gavin smirked as he passed her coat to a young man who appeared to have been hired for such a purpose.

"You hired staff this year, Gavin?" Sharon asked, purposefully ignoring her friends' vulgarity as they stepped further into his apartment.

"I know," he beamed. "Isn't it fabulous?"

"It's the epitome of pretention, Gavin." Andrea, having overheard their conversation, emerged from the kitchen carrying a glass of champagne. "Sharon," she swept past Gavin and embraced the brunette in a hug. "Merry Christmas; how are you?"

"And Merry Christmas to you," Sharon returned the hug, before pulling back to give her friend an appraising once over. "You look amazing tonight."

She really did; it was a rare sight for Sharon to see Andrea so glamorously dressed. When she was not hiding her curves behind bulky business attire – the DDA's wardrobe tended to lean more towards the casual. Tonight however, she was glamorous from head to toe in a figure hugging, purple lace-insert dress with heels to match and perfectly coiffed hair.

"Thank you," Andrea blushed, her arm still draped loosely around Sharon's waist. "You too – is that a new clutch..?"

"Oh, would you two just get a room!" Gavin rolled his eyes dramatically as he swiped two champagne flutes, one for himself and one for Sharon, from a waiter passing with a tray.

Andrea dropped her hand quickly to her side, the colour on her cheeks deepening. She scowled at Gavin – who smirked in response before continuing. "Speaking of which missy," he jabbed a finger in Sharon's direction. "What's this I hear about you attending a charity banquet with - and I quote - 'a handsome older man'?"

Sharon, still confused at Andrea's odd reaction to Gavin's teasing – was caught off guard by his question. "I…I'm sorry?" She frowned, taking the proffered champagne from him.

"You, a silver fox, Japanese-American museum?"

An uneasy feeling settled in Sharon's stomach; she had neglected to inform her friends of her burgeoning relationship with Andy. Gavin's propensity to interfere and Andrea's closeness to the Major Crimes team was what had initially prevented Sharon from being open about her relationship with him. Only now was she starting to realise that maybe her decision to keep Andy a secret – was because deep down, she knew that their relationship wasn't entirely platonic from the get-go…

"I wasn't…It was not a date…" Sharon stammered unconvincingly as she tried to recall seeing anybody at the banquet that could have exposed her not-so dirty little secret.

"My assistant saw you dancing," Gavin answered her unspoken question, waving his hand dismissively. "You've been sprung, honey – now spill."

Sharon squirmed under his scrutiny as her mind flashed back to the night she took Andy to the banquet. At Nicole's wedding, they had sat out the slower numbers – but not that night; they had danced for what felt like hours. Sharon recalled what it felt like to be held by him and felt herself flushing; in hindsight - to anyone observing - they would have looked like a couple that night.

"Sharon?" Andrea joined in to cross examine her friend, placing her now empty champagne flute on a nearby table. "Are you dating somebody?"

"No, no," Sharon answered quickly, snapping out of her reverie. "We are _not_ dating..."

"Oh really?" Andrea asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows questioningly. "Then who is 'we'?"

"I was with a friend," Sharon tried to explain.

"A friend with benefits?" Gavin pressed on.

Sharon sighed; resigning herself to the fact that her lawyer-friends would never let the matter drop. She lifted the champagne flute to her lips and took sip of Dutch courage in preparation for her pending admission - and their inevitable response. "I was at the banquet with Andy."

"Andy..?" Andrea frowned momentarily, before wide-eyed recognition passed over her features and her change in pitch drew glances from the evenings other guests. "Lieutenant Flynn?"

"Mother of God!" Gavin looked on in mock horror. "You took that oaf to a museum?"

"Yes, Andy Flynn," Sharon hissed, her complexion reddening further. "He is not an Oaf! He is a good friend, whose company I happen to enjoy…"

"Which would imply that you've been out with him before?" Andrea continued with the interrogation, her tone taking an accusatory lilt.

"Yes, I have – a number of times, actually," Sharon frowned and released a bemused chuckle. "I was surprised by just how much we have in common…"

"Really?" Andrea scoffed. "I would've thought that Flynn had more in common with your ex-husband."

Sharon stared at her friend aghast - taken aback by the cutting remark. She had anticipated that her friends would be shocked, maybe even a little hurt that she hadn't mentioned her relationship with Andy…but Andrea's hostility was completely unexpected. "Andrea," Sharon, conscious of not making a scene, spoke calmly; yet her tone deftly communicated her annoyance. "That is entirely unfair."

"You can't blame me for drawing that comparison, Sharon." Andrea defended her statement. "Andy Flynn is a hothead – you yourself had dealings with him in FID. In fact – I seem to recall you expressing your dislike for his temperament when he worked for Chief Johnson."

"Andy has mellowed considerably over the years, Andrea," Sharon countered.

"Hmmm the rule maker and the rule breaker," Gavin entered the conversation good humouredly to cut the tension between the two women - although his attempt only appeared to fuel Andrea's argument.

"Which is a good point," Andrea nodded her head in Gavin's direction. "Isn't there a rule about a Captain dating a direct subordinate?"

"We are not dating!" Sharon's defensive display was now drawing attention from other party goers. "And no – there is not a rule against it per-say – interdepartmental relations just have to be reported to a superior..."

"To Assistant Chief Taylor?" Andrea's eyebrows once again shot to her hairline. "Oh I would just love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation…"

"There will not be a conversation, Andrea!" Sharon narrowed her eyes – what had gotten into her friend? "Quite frankly, I am struggling to comprehend why you have such a problem with this."

"Oh, Andrea's just worried about you, honey." Gavin swiftly interjected before Andrea could respond - nudging the blondes shoulder with his own. "You've been through so much with Jack recently…"

"Trust me when I tell you that Andy is nothing like my ex-husband," Sharon understood why her friends were drawing a comparison – though how much that insinuation hurt – surprised her. "He's trying so hard to rebuild a relationship with his daughter, and he treats me with nothing but respect…" As the words fell from her own lips, Sharon listened; verbalising the emotions that had seemed so confused in her head…it brought with it a clarity. "Andy is everything Jack is not…"

As Sharon quietly contemplated her admission, her friend's exchanged knowing glances - before Gavin broke the silence. "Oh my God!" He fanned his face with his spare hand. "I think I'm gonna cry."

"Sharon," Andrea spoke more softly this time. Her voice, now devoid of the earlier hard edge - took on a more solemn lilt. "I'm sorry. I'm just… " She tucked her hair behind her ears and glanced at Gavin before continuing with a sigh. "I'm just looking out for you..."

"I understand," Sharon lied; she was more upset by Andrea's reaction to Andy than she was willing to let on. The DDA was normally so diplomatic in her approach, so the Captain knew her outburst was borne of more than simple concern for a friend.

"It's complicated," Sharon continued in explanation, conceding that Gavin's party was not the time to press Andrea for an explanation. . "I was being honest with you when I said that Andy and I aren't officially dating…" she looked down at her champagne and swirled the liquid around inside of the glass. "God," she rolled her eyes and brought her gaze back up to meet theirs. "If either of you had told me two years ago that I would be spending so much of my personal time in the company of Andy Flynn – I would have had you committed…but…"

"It just works." Andrea finished her friends' sentence wistfully, her melancholy expression further puzzling the Captain. Sharon frowned; she teetered on the verge of giving into her curiosity – but before she could broach the subject, Gavin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side.

"Well, honey," he gave her an affectionate squeeze – drawing Sharon's attention from Andrea and back to the conversation at hand. "I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you – but think you've been dating Andy Flynn."

"I think maybe you're right," Sharon said with a groan, a smile touching her lips. "But how do I go about breaking that to him?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something." Andrea said with an insincerity that she barely managed to mask. "Men are simple creatures," she added with a thin smile before shaking her blonde hair from her shoulders and swiping her empty glass from the side table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've had a hellish few days - and I am in dire need of more champagne."

Before Gavin had the opportunity to call over a member of the waiting staff – Andrea was already on her way to the kitchen, leaving both friends in stunned silence contemplating her behaviour.

"Well," Gavin scoffed and took a swing of champagne from his glass. "Who put sand in her vagina?" The quip fell flat however; his tone was void of the usual excitement or intrigue such an outburst would usually provoke from him – which made Sharon instantly suspicious.

"Gavin," she stepped out of his embrace and turned to face him, her eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with Andrea?"

"How should I know?" he responded with an exaggerated shrug. "Honey, men may be simple creatures – but you women - are bat-shit crazy. Look," Gavin tucked Sharon under his arm once more and steered her towards the living area. "Andrea's just spent two days with her mother – and God knows that woman can work a nerve..."

"True," Sharon wholly accepted that as a possible explanation; even spending a few hours with Andrea's mother would test the patience of a saint.

"Let's just allow her to drown her sorrows – and maybe later when she's a drunken mess, we can finally get to the source of the twist in her panties – okay?"

With a glance back at the kitchen, Sharon reluctantly agreed – and let Gavin lead her in the opposite direction to their troubled friend. However this was a decision she would later regret - when upon searching for Andrea later that evening, the Captain learned that she had already left...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Mellow_Mel for the ever patient beta work :)

 

**Unrequited?**

Andrea sat alone, hunched over a file in Major Crimes Interview Room 1.

The DDA stretched out the tight muscles in her neck as she scribbled notes into the margin of Big Hazard's written statement. Sighing, she paused temporarily to look at her wristwatch. Today's deals had taken decidedly longer to make than expected; it was almost 9pm and she hadn't even eaten yet. Her stomach growled in protest as she turned to the final page of notes and tried to focus on the inked scrawl before her.

Today had been difficult; Andrea hadn't spent much time in the murder room recently – which for the most part was intentional. Ever since Sharon's revelation at Gavin's party that she had been 'dating' Andy Flynn – the DDA had avoided their combined company like the plague.

' _I know it's happening - I don't need it shoved down my throat.'_

Andrea closed her eyes tightly for a moment in an attempt to focus at the task at hand – but her mind was too far gone. All of the thoughts she'd been working to suppress all day started to seep through her exhausted defences.

' _It's hopeless.'_

With a groan, Andrea admitted defeat and dropped the hand holding the pen to the table. She pinched the bridge of her nose with the other – applying pressure to ease the tension headache that was surfacing behind her eyes.

It was all so confusing.

Sharon was her friend – and despite Andrea's opinion of Lieutenant Flynn, he seemed to make her friend happy... _so why can't I just be happy for them too?_

Why, every time that she saw them together - did she feel like she'd been punched in the gut?

Until the party, Andrea had just put any thoughts she'd had about Sharon down to Gavin's incessant teasing having planted a seed...but ever since that night – she'd not been able to get the brunette out of her head. It was ridiculous, really; even though nothing had ever happened between them...even though it never could...it still felt like something had been taken away...

Andrea inhaled sharply at the first prickling of tears and gathered her paperwork from the desk. _'I need to go home – now.'_

But the very instant that Andrea got to her feet, that split second when her guard was down - the door opened and the object of her misguided affections entered the room.

"Hi," Sharon smiled. "Are you heading out?"

Andrea, having glanced over at the brunette briefly – quickly diverted her gaze to the file in her hand and cleared her throat. If Sharon were to look into her eyes right now, Andrea feared she may see into her sole.

"I'm just finishing up," the blonde reached for her briefcase. "I could've used a translator to decode Big Hazard's statement..."

"What ever happened to the art of calligraphy?" Sharon joked.

"Right," Andrea nodded with a tight smile, summoning the courage to meet Sharon's gaze – albeit temporarily – before she placed the statements into her briefcase.

As Andrea packed the last few items from the desk into her bag, silence crept into the space around them; the quiet that would once never have existed, now festered between them at every opportunity. It was a reminder to both women of the awkwardness surrounding their friendship.

The DDA of course had apologised for her comments about Andy at Gavin's party, yet she had done so at arms length - keeping Sharon on the periphery ever since. She knew that she really owed the other woman an explanation for her behaviour, but the truth would be too damaging to their friendship for Sharon hear...and too painful for Andrea to articulate.

"Are you guys done for the day?" The blonde asked, cutting through the silence with forced sincerity as she removed her blazer from the back of the chair.

"We are, yes." Sharon took a few tentative steps towards the table, from where she had been hovering by the door. "Rusty and I are going out for dinner – and wondered if you wanted to join us?"

It was an olive branch – Andrea knew – yet as much as she hated the ever expanding distance between them, being around Sharon today and sharing a confined space with the 'happy couple' – it had been both emotionally and physically draining. It had made her bitter, it had made her mood fowl; already Detective Sykes and Rusty had bore the brunt of her acid tongue – and if she didn't go home now, she knew that they wouldn't be the last.

"Rusty?" The DDA asked as she shrugged on her jacket and un-tucked her hair from inside the collar. "I'd think I was the last person he'd want to be spending time with..." At Sharon's frown, Andrea continued. "I didn't mean to be so irritable about Alice – it's just been a long day and..."

"Oh, no. Rusty is just fine," Sharon dismissed Andrea's guilt with a wave of her hand. "He needs to understand that his work as a journalist will rub people the wrong way from time to time – it's character building."

"All the same," Andrea offered her friend a tired smile as she picked up her bag and took a step towards the door to leave. "I'm really exhausted and..."

"Andrea, wait - " Sharon interjected and took a step towards the DDA; so out of character was this for the usually collected Captain, that it stopped Andrea dead in her tracks.

The women were now closer than they had been in weeks; Sharon was but a hairs breadth away and despite Andrea's mind screaming for her to run for the hills – she remained rooted to the spot.

"For what?" She finally asked, her voice was hoarse - almost a whisper; her expression unguarded as she held Sharon's gaze for the first time that day. For the briefest moment, Andrea thought she glimpsed recognition in Sharon's eyes – before they clouded over with concern.

"I just..." Sharon faltered, her teeth worrying her bottom lip briefly before continuing. "Andrea, are _we_ okay?"

"We're fine Sharon," Andrea answered flatly and took a step backwards, dropping her gaze to her feet.

"Because it feels to me like you have been trying your up-most to avoid spending time with me..."

"That's ridiculous," Andrea rolled her eyes; absently switching the hand in which carried her briefcase. "You're being ridiculous, Sharon."

"I just keep wondering..." Sharon crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her brow – the way Andrea had seen her do when pacing the murder room floor on a case. "If maybe I've done something to upset you..."

"You haven't..." Andrea felt the the blood rushing to her face. She couldn't tell Sharon the real reason for her avoidance – not like this – not here. "I've just been caught up art work..."

"I'm worried about you, Andrea." Sharon's tone took on a sympathetic lilt. "You don't answer my messages – you send other lawyers to work my cases...when I do see you, you look exhausted..."

"I'm fine, I..." If things were difficult now, Andrea's revelation would surely increase the awkwardness tenfold.

"Ever since that night at Gavin's party..." Sharon pressed on – despite Andrea's protests – leaving the blonde no choice...

"I'm seeing someone!" Andrea announced - somewhat snappily – leaving the brunette a little dumbfounded.

"You..." Sharon's frown deepened. "You're what?"

"I'm seeing someone," Andrea answered, this time with more confidence.

Sharon's eyebrows crept slowly upwards; her mouth formed a perfect 'O' - but no sound escaped her throat.

"Jessica," Andrea fabricated on the spot. "I met her at Brown's."

"Well," Sharon's expression shifted into what Andrea could only describe as was a side ways smirk – it was almost a smile - but something appeared to be hindering it's development. "That's great news," the left side of the Captain's mouth finally completed her smile. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"As I said," Andrea painted on her own smile. "I've been caught up with work – and you're a fine one to talk," the blonde teased – but her tone was void of humour. "Lieutenant Flynn..."

"Well, that's entirely different," Sharon retorted, her smile still in place but her cheeks colouring with a blush. "Andy and I are not dating...not really...So...when do I get to meet the lovely Jessica?"

"Wait," Andrea shifted her weight on her feet . "I'm sorry," now it was her turn to frown. " I thought that you and Lieutenant Flynn were...?"

"Oh no," Sharon answered quickly. "Nothing like that..."

"Nothing?" Andrea asked, disbelievingly – her eye brows retreating to her hairline. "Nothing since Gavin's party?"

"No...no not really..." Sharon dropped her gaze to the floor.

Andrea was unsure if the Captain was embarrassed by the glacial pace of her relationship with Andy – or wasn't being entirely truthful. The DDA wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that – and looking at Sharon almost squirming under her scrutiny, she wasn't sure that she should.

Her heart beat a little louder in her chest; had she really been worked up all these weeks over nothing?

"Well," Andrea finally found her voice. "It sounds as though we've got some catching up to do..."

"It appears we do," Sharon smiled a tight smile, the strain of their conversation evident in her expression and Andrea suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Her friend had been reaching out – perhaps needing to talk – and she had shot her down every single time.

"How about this Friday night?" Andrea piped up, shedding the pessimism of the past weeks and reaching out to her friend. "Drinks at Browns?"

Sharon looked startled, like they were the last words she expected to fall from Andrea's mouth. "Okay," she smiled genuinely – the happiness reaching her eyes – and in that moment Andrea realised how much she'd missed her friend. "I'd like that."

"Okay then..." Andrea matched her smile. "As long as nobody commits a Major Crime within the next 48 hours - it's a date."

As she moved to leave, Sharon followed closely behind. "Will...Jessica be there too?"

Andrea paused, her hand on the door handle; she had almost forgotten about her newly created 'girlfriend'. _'Oh God!_ _'_ She mentally kicked herself. _Why do I do these things to myself?'_

She glanced over her shoulder at Sharon – but when she caught a glimpse of her expectant expression, Andrea realised that the Captain didn't want the imaginary girlfriend to be there any more than she did.

"Maybe not," she shrugged, feigning nonchalance as she opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit murder room. "Gavin is still in Boca and he'd kill me if you got to meet Jessica without him...so..."

"All right," to Andrea's surprise - Sharon seemed convinced; in fact she didn't appear even the least bit suspicious.

"So...I'll see you Friday?"

"Friday,"

"Goodnight, then..." Andrea turned to leave.

"Goodnight," the DDA heard Sharon respond as she made her way to the elevators – feeling much lighter than when she had arrived.

However as she closed the door to the murder room behind her – the DDA's elation was short lived. Realisation dawned on the blonde that just because nothing had happened between Sharon and Andy so far – it didn't mean that it never could.

Andrea had a decision to make; either she shut-up and put-up, or she told Sharon exactly how she felt. Never had she had she entertained the theory that her feelings for Sharon may be reciprocated...that was until the Captain's odd reaction to 'Jessica'.

Although the thought of coming clean about her emotions filled Andrea with a sense of dread – it was that glimmer of optimism she would cling to, until Friday night at Browns.

TBC

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
